With social development, it is becoming increasingly popular to access the Internet by using a mobile phone. Traffic is generated when a user accesses the Internet by using a mobile phone. The traffic generated during access to the Internet may be obtained by using a traffic statistics collection function built in a system of the mobile phone or obtained through statistics collection by using third-party software installed on the mobile phone, making it convenient for the user to query the traffic.
In the prior art, because a protocol stack used for a data service is deployed on an application processor (Application processor, AP) side of a mobile phone, during statistics collection of traffic generated during access of a user to the Internet, a traffic statistics collection function built in a system of the mobile phone and third-party software installed on the mobile phone are both implemented based on the AP of the mobile phone. That is, the AP of the mobile phone may collect statistics about the traffic generated during access to the Internet, and present the traffic to the user by using the traffic statistics collection function built in the system of the mobile phone or the third-party software installed on the mobile phone. It is well known that a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) network emerges as mobile communications technologies develop. The LTE network can provide users with high-speed data services and can also provide users with high-quality audio-video services by using a voice over LTE (English: Voice Over LTE, VoLTE for short) technology. In this case, traffic is generated when a user makes an audio-video call by using the LTE network.
However, a protocol stack used for the audio-video service is usually not deployed on the AP side of the mobile phone. As a result, statistics about the traffic generated when the user makes the audio-video call by using the LTE network cannot be collected.